We'll Be A Dream
by Skylineee
Summary: After Sasuke is released from prison, his father is fed up. "You're going to Konoha Musical Academy." The beginning of the end. Until a pink haired girl with a "bad side" challenges him.T for language and minor violence scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my new story! Enjoy~

* * *

"You're shitting me, right?" A monotonous voice sounded as the teen glared at his father. His stare was returned, Fugaku smirked as he clasped his hands together, placing it on his desk as he eyed his youngest son.

"I know you have a large interest in music, Sasuke. Why not go to this high school?" Sasuke grunted in his chair, shifting as he refused to meet the gaze of his father. Fugaku narrowed his obsidian eyes at the fidgeting boy, his patients wearing thin. "You've been to jail twice in the past month, Sasuke. The media has been down my throat and you're causing unwanted attention for the family. You need to get your fucking act together before rumors start to spread. I will not let you damage the reputation of the Uchiha clan!" the man yelled, rising from his seat as Sasuke glared at him.

"_Family reputation? You mean _your _reputation."_ Sasuke thought disdainfully. Sasuke watched as his father opened his mouth to speak, but stood, cutting him off.

"I'll think about it..." Muttered Sasuke, his mouth slanted in distaste as he glanced at his father. Waving him off, Sasuke left the office, hands shoved deep within his pockets.

* * *

A blonde, spikey haired male sat upright, his mouth filled with salty noodles as he exchanged a look of indifference between the Uchiha. Swallowing the contents in his mouth, he hesitated before speaking.

"You're doing what?" Sasuke rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration, deciding against the fact of repeating himself. After giving Naruto an annoyed glance, he sighed.

"My wonderful father wishes to ship me off to a musical academy for the intellectually impaired." Sasuke stated, hints of sarcasm dripping off his words. Naruto chuckled, his cheeks lifting as he grinned at his friend's sarcastic remark. He patted the boy's back in reassurance.

"Don't worry Sasuke! I'm sure you'll have fun with all the preppy rich kids!" Naruto covered his mouth in an attempt to seize his snickering. Sasuke glared at him as he ran a large hand through his onyx locks.

"Then come with me so I'm not alone, Dobe." Sasuke stated smartly, his eyes shifting to the blonde whose complexion paled. Fingering his chopsticks, his sapphire orbs shifted from Sasuke to his noodles, the hot steam hitting his face. After a short while, he sighed in defeat, his head drooping. Sasuke smirked in triumph, his hand moving to pick up his own set of chopsticks as he began to eat. Naruto looked to his friend, his eyes holding curiosity and a look of defeat.

"When do we start?"

* * *

The first day of hell was beginning. Today was the day there lives would change. A new road, a new path, nothing is to be expected.

Walking into the school, Sasuke immediately began brooding. His shoulders slumped slightly as people stared at the two boys as they walked on the large and most likely expensive campus. Eyes of the femal population grew as some swooned to their friends, whispers growing louder as shrieks were attempted to be masked.

_The usual..._

Sasuke glanced from the side, a sideways frown present on his face as he noted his friend's cocky attitude arising. With a grunt, he felt a strong arm wrap around his neck, his eyebrows furrowing as he looked to the blonde. Onyx met obsidian as the spikey haired boy spoke.

"Yo! We're getting a lot of attention, Teme! People must not be used to seeing two hot guys walking down the hall! I feel special!" Chuckled the blonde teen as Sasuke rolled his eyes as he muttered.

"Special indeed…" he muttered, pushing the blonde away.

Sasuke played with the collar of his new uniform, the black sweater becoming extremely uncomfortable as he grunted, walking into the classroom they were assigned, the two boys sat as they received stares. The room was different then the ones from Konoha High school. The desks were long rows that allowed for easy access and movement. It was stadium seating, allowing people in the back of the classroom to see over the heads of the other students. A stair case was in the center of the rows, allowing people to move without disrupting others. Overall, it was spacious, clean, and more extravagant then the classrooms they were accustomed to.

Sitting in the back of the classroom, the two boys watched as people began filing in, taking their respected seats as they stared straight ahead. Moving his head to the side, Naruto whispered towards the stoic Uchiha.

"Pst, Sasuke. What class is this again?" Sasuke eyed his friend, grumbling incoherently a long stream of curses before answering.

"Music Theory." Was his curt answer as a teacher with a mask across his face walked into the room, his one visible eye scouting the vicinity as it fell on the two boys. Sighing, Sasuke knew what was to come next.

"You two…Introduce yourselves." His voices echoed towards the back of the room. Eyes turned to them as whispers sounded. Jolting upwards, Naruto poked his chest with his thumb, his voice loud and obnoxious.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm the best drummer around!"

_Silence._

Sasuke shook his head.

"_Baka…Maybe I shouldn't of gotten his hopes up." _

A brunette with his hair disheveled rose from his seat, his eyebrows furrowed as his uniform sleeves were rolled up to the elbow, his voice barking at the blonde.

"You? No way! I'm the best drummer here! You wanna go, Moron?" yelled the boy as he placed his foot on his chair, his fingers curling into a fist as he grew angrier. Naruto repeated the action, his eyes growing darker as his anger flourished from his body. Seeing the time to interlude, Sasuke stood, pushing Naruto aside, giving the class a crude stare.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, the idiot's friend." More whispers sounded as Sasuke sat in his seat, his friend making a small stubborn noise as he sat beside him, his lips in a frown.

"Welcome." He stated simply. He eyed the boy who was glaring at the blonde. "Kiba, sit." obeying, the brunette turned, his hands grasping the pencil in his hands in frustration.

The teacher nodded in approval as he turned towards the board, a small book being pulled from his pocket as he began writing music notes on the board. Suddenly a girl stood, her red hair flicking behind her as she gazed at him longingly.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun! What a wonderful name! You should be in my group! We would love to have you! I'm sure you can play…Um…What do you do, exactly?" The girl asked, pushing her glasses farther up her nose as her eyebrows furrowed in curiosity, a light blush tinting her cheeks. Sasuke grunted as he looked away.

"…I sing."

* * *

Woot! Suck it! First chapter! :D Review guys!~

Next chapter will be MUCH MUCH MUUUCH longer xD


	2. Chapter 2

Hi there! Time for chapter 2 of my new story. Please Enjoy & Review.~

* * *

Naruto clasped his hands behind his head, his right eye closing in thought as he turned to his friend beside him. Grunting, he watched as Sasuke gazed straight ahead, seemingly oblivious to his curious gaze.

"If you have something to say, say it, Dobe." Sasuke stated coldly as his black orbs moved to his friend's bright blue ones. He chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head, the grip on his bag tightening.

"Out of all these years I've known you, I've never heard you sing." Sasuke shot him a look as Naruto continued waving his hands in front of him anxiously. "N-not that I don't believe you or anything! I mean…I've only heard you say you can sing. I've never actually _heard_ it for myself." The teen said, covering up his misstep in the beginning. Sasuke was always one to be angered by the littlest things. He knew his boundaries, even the invisible ones. Once crossed, it was hard to get to the other side. If you managed to survive to get that far, that is. Sasuke sighed as Naruto looked at him curiously.

"It's lunch time, Naruto. I'll meet you in the cafeteria. I need to make a phone call." Sasuke said, pulling out his phone as he began walking in an unknown hallway. Naruto paused, contemplating following his friend before he sniffed the air, a familiar aroma feeling his nostrils.

"R-Ramen? They have ramen!"

Sasuke sighed, hearing the distant voice of his best friend. He eyed his new cellular device, one given to him by his father for New Years. Flipping it open, he began dialing his father when a melody caught his ear.

_Piano._

Sasuke's feet moved silently down the hall, making a quick left as it brought him to two large doors standing tall; side by side. Opening the large doors, he walked onto a large balcony, a soft paino piece playing peacefully in the background. Scrunching his eyebrows together, he moved to the banister, his eyes widening as he looked down.

"_Before I fall too fast_

_Kiss me quick,_

_But make it I can see how badly this will hurt me;_

_When you say good bye."_

Sasuke watched as pink tresses swayed, a long silhouette as it framed the girl's face. Her thin arms moved along the instrument, her fingers moving in sync as they played a somewhat cheery melody as she sang. Smirking, he leaned against the wooden bar as he watched in silence, trying to see the girl's face. He grunted, his efforts to no avail.

"_Keep it sweet_

_Keep it slow_

_Let the future pass_

_And don't let go_

_But tonight I could fall to soon under this beautiful you're so hypnotizing_

_You got me laughing while I singYou got me smiling in my sleep_

_And I can see this unraveling_

_And your love is where I'm falling_

_But please don't catch me."_

Sasuke was enticed by the girl as he heard her voice. In was a soft melodic tune that flew from her mouth in waves of grace. She was truly beautiful as her words spoke volumes to the man. A large banging was heard as the girl stopped short, a small gasp escaping her lips.

"Sakura! Go to lunch! How many times do I have to tell you not to concentrate on your singing? You are here on a scholarship for playing _piano._ Stop kidding around." A large, busty woman yelled as she closed the piano harshly as she was visibly seething. The pink haired girl laughed nervously standing and backing away from the woman as she grabbed her purse, bowing out of respect.

"I-I'm terribly sorry, Tsunade-sama. It won't happen again." Sakura said smiling as she flew from the auditorium. He heard a growl escape the woman's mouth as she shook her head in disapproval before following the girl out.

Sasuke had watched the scene from above, his eyebrow raising as he became intrigued with the girl.

"_So, she's here on a scholarship? And for the piano none the less…Interesting." _

Walking from the banister and out the doors, Sasuke walked to the lunchroom, his new target: The mysterious pianist.

_Sakura.

* * *

_

Yo, Teme! Over he-" Naruto shouted as Sasuke pushed passed him, his eyes set on one thing.

_Pink._

He was determined to see the girl up close. Her being mystified him, his mind was enthralled as he couldn't comprehend how a girl such as her could possibly do so; She was so

_Captivating_

She was just in arms reached; a mere three feet away.

"Hey, Sa-"

"Sasuke-kun! I was looking everywhere for you!" A red head came in between him and his target as she blushed, her finger placed on her slightly parted lips as she gave him a lustful stare. Sasuke backed up slightly, his lip lifting in disgust.

"Who are you again?" He asked coldly. It wasn't like he cared, but the fact that she was in his face and disrupting him from where and whom he wanted to see, made him frustrated. The girl smirked, moving closer as she tried to press against him. Sasuke merely pushed her aside as he didn't wait for an answer. Surprised by his antics, she called out to him.

"Karin! My name is Karin, Sasuke-kun!"

* * *

Thin legs and a quickened heart moved through the crowd of gifted students. Some moved aside for her as others simply stared at her. She had been causing attention to herself ever since last year's concert, her piano playing skills winning first place as she won a portion of a grant to perform in America. It was a great honor, as she spent her entire summer there studying music theory and other popular artists. That was where she discovered her gift.

_Her love for singing._

Her parents, however, knew nothing of her newly found talent, as she simply put it aside, knowing they wouldn't approve if she were to change her major to vocal arts. It wasn't practical.

Sighing, Sakura watched as a wave of black entered her vision, her lips forming into a smile as she waved towards her friend.

"Hinata! There you are!" She yelled after her best friend. The said girl lifted her head from her salad, her pale eyes moving towards the voice. Upon contact, the girl smiled, waving her over as Sakura obliged. Sitting next to the girl, the pinkette tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Hey! W-where have you been, Sakura-chan?" the girl asked as she let a gentle smile grace her lips. Hinata had always been one to stutter, never ridding herself of the habit. She tended to be better around her friends though a habit is a habit; no matter how hard you try to rid of it. Sakura waved her hand in front of her, trying to avoid the subject. Knowing she wouldn't be able to, she let a sigh escape her lips.

"I was practicing. Tsunade-sama kicked me out." She heard the girl click her tongue as she gave her confused look. "What?" A giggle escaped the alabaster colored girl.

"Sakura-chan, you know you shouldn't be practicing something you aren't majoring in, especially around your old teacher. She knows your secret. I'm surprised she hasn't told your parents." The girl stated as Sakura's emerald eyes cast themselves downwards. She knew her friend was right, but the feeling she had when she sang; It was indescribable.

_She felt alive._

A bustling of noise came from behind the two chatting girls. Sakura's breath hitched, a hot breath fanning her ear as it blew a few strands of her cotton-candy colored hair towards her face; lips touching her ear.

"Are you Sakura?" The voice whispered as Sakura jolted, shivers running down her spine as the figure backed away, his lips forming into a smirk as he looked down at the pink haired girl.

"Who the _fuck _are you?" Sakura asked, her façade turning on once again. She felt Hinata eye her, knowing that her "Bad" side was coming forth. Sasuke was taken aback by the girl's mouth, his eyebrows furrowing as he glared at her.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, a transfer student. Were you the one singing in the auditorium?" He asked, his black eyes watching her as her face was void of emotion. Standing, the girl looked up towards his face, their eyes clashing as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"No." Curt. Simple. _Cold._ Sasuke flinched slightly as he scoffed, his back turning towards her.

"I guess not. The girl in the auditorium wasn't so…" Sasuke turned around to face the girl, her breath caught in her throat as she tried to breath.

"_Annoying_."

* * *

Bwuahahaha! BAM! Chapter 2 bitchesss! O.O; ehehehe…Sorry. I just like the ending to this chapter.

*coughs awkwardly* yeeah….Review! *runs away*


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! I'm glad everyone is enjoying my story! Keep the reviews coming! :)

* * *

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise, the boy's reaction was mean and cruel, just as hers was. She crossed her arms over her chest, her face getting hot as kids looked on in awe, no one confronting the girl like that before. Sakura, unlike most girls, was able to hold her own. She was powerful and known to throw a punch when least expected. Though, her facade was merely part of an image; one she hasn't let falter thus far. Without it, she felt she wouldn't be able to withstand competition.

_It was her shield._

Glaring at the retreating back of the spiky haired teen, she grunted, her fists clenching in frustration as her eyes met with her friend's pale ones.

"Sakura-chan, are you alright?" Hinata asked, concerned. Sakura sighed as her agitation fell a bit, her eyes softening at the girl.

"Yeah, Hinata. I'll be fine." The bell rung loudly in the ears of the students, signaling the end of the period. Grabbing her books, Sakura waved goodbye to the Hyuuga girl.

"Ja ne, Hinata. I'll see you around!" The girl smiled and nodded in return, her back turning as they separated down different ends of the hallway. When left alone, Sakura walked in a daze, her head pointed downwards as her mind was sent into an inner turmoil.

"_That boy…Sasuke. He stood up to me, of all people. I've never heard of him before! For him to suddenly appear from no where must mean he has some major talent…Or he's a rich boy with no where else to go." _The girl smirked at the thought as her emerald eyes rose, her head held high as she walked into her piano lesson. So far, the two had no classes together. She breathed a sigh of relief as she made it on time, sitting in her respected seat as a tall woman confronted her, eyes bent towards her. Pushing up her glasses from the rim, she glared down at her. Sakura looked up, returning the gaze as the red haired girl smirked.

"I hope you're not thinking of taking Sasuke-kun from me, _Haruno."_

_Karin._

The pink haired girl scoffed, her eyes turning cold as they grew darker in disgust for the girl before her. Karin and Sakura had been in the same class for ages, competing against one another since entering the musical high school. Purposely, Karin transferred into the pinkette's piano class, her goal to destroy Sakura's reputation as one of the best pianists in Konoha. It was far fetched, but the girl was stubborn and naïve. Sakura scoffed as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh please. I have no interest in whatever his name is." Sakura stated boringly, her eyes drifting from the girl to the board as she tried to ignore her. Karin slammed her hand on Sakura's desk, her red eyes glaring at her through her dark rimmed glasses.

"I'll make you a bet, Haruno. You think you're up for it?" Sakura growled, the woman getting on her nerves. At the mention of a bet, her ears perked. Anything to beat down Karin's reputation was worth the trouble.

"Alright…Shoot, Fugly." Karin grunted, ignoring the comment as she flicked her hair behind her, ruffling her hair to make seem bigger as she pursed her lips, a conniving smile gracing her lips as she continued.

"I bet I can get Sasuke-kun to join _my_ band. With him, we'll surely win the Konoha Music Festival in the spring!" She chimed, her eyes going into a dreamy state as she thought of the mysterious black haired man. Sakura smirked, standing as she met eye to eye with the red head.

"You're on! I bet I can get Sasuke to partner with me for the Festival. With him, I'll make sure to put your band's name in the dirt." Sakura smirked as Karin put her hand out, her smile never leaving her darkened lips. Eyeing it, Sakura shook it in contempt.

_The bet was sealed._

* * *

"Sasuke! Where the hell did you go?" Naruto yelled at his friend as the last bell rang, letting school out for the day. Sasuke merely shoved his hands in his pockets as he kept his eyes on the road before him, his bag hanging off a strap on his shoulder.

"Hn" Naruto grunted, unsatisfied with the response as he shrugged it off.

"Fine, be that way. But hey! I saw Hinata-chan today! I didn't get the chance to talk to her, though." He pushed his fist into the air, his laughter filling the open space as he ranted about winning the heart of the Hyuuga girl. It fell on deaf ears as Sasuke was caught in his own thoughts.

"_I could of sworn that was the girl in the auditorium. Her hair…It was definitely her. But, she doesn't seem…Gah, stupid woman making me think about unnecessary things!" _Sasuke pulled black locks in front of his face with his pointer finger and thumb, shadowing his eyes as he watched his feet in annoyance. It went unnoticed by Naruto as he continued talking loudly about his future plans.

Across the street, emerald eyes evaluated the two men, her orbs showing her thought process as she contemplated whether to approach them or not. Sighing, she sucked up her pride, gulping loudly as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Looking both ways, she crossed quickly, her heart beating out of her chest as she glared at the Uchiha who didn't seem to notice her.

"U-Uchiha! Wait up!" the girl yelled, running to the two men as they stopped at her voice, Sasuke's black eyes widened slightly but quickly turned to a glare as he scoffed and kept walking. Naruto eyed Sasuke as he watched the girl, a small blush rising to his face. The girl ignored the blonde as he stared, the pinkette's hand reaching out to grab the obsidian eyed Uchiha's wrist. "W-wait! Sasuke…"

Sasuke turned at the mention of his name, his eyes peering down at the girl's innocent looking features. It had been the first time he had seen her this close, a bit of pink rising to his cheeks as he pulled away from her grasp. Her eyes were large compared to the rest of her features, a mix of light and dark green looking up at him as they shined. Her lips were soft looking, a bit plump as they were slightly parted. Her hair was long, reaching her mid back as it waved in the right spots, darkened pink low lighting her hair. Her bangs swept across her face as other strands framed the sides of her thin face. Overall, she was _a lot_ more attractive then he had previously thought.

"What the hell do you want?" He asked stoically, his eyes betraying his demeanor as Sakura moved closer to him, much to his discomfort. She looked down and forced herself to blush a bit, admitting to herself he was a _bit_ handsome. But, she pushed it aside.

"I was wondering…If maybe you wou-" She was interrupted as Naruto pushed Sasuke aside, a thumb pointing to his chest as he smiled brightly at the blushing girl.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I'm the best drummer around! We should go on a date sometime!" He yelled as she chuckled softly, eyeing him in annoyance as she waved it off.

"I can't Naruto-kun. I have to preoccupy myself with practicing…" She stated, a soft smile following as Naruto looked down, crestfallen. Sasuke grunted from the side, brushing the hem of his uniform as he turned his back to them. "Sasuke!"

He stopped, refusing to look at the girl he had been previously addressed. She approached him slowly, keeping a fair distance as she shuffled her feet in her spot.

"I was wondering if maybe you would…Want to be my partner in the Spring Festival in two months. I heard you were a singer and I thought that may-"

"No." Sakura's eyes widened, her eyes gazing at his back as he remained still, his eyes downcast as they hardened.

"B-but w-"

"I have no interest in wasting my time with you…Besides, I have no interest in performing in some_ festival._" He shifted his bag on his shoulder as he growled, the thought of his father appearing in his head. "I was forced to attend here anyway. Once I graduate I'm out of Konoha and off to do my own shit _away _from my father." Sasuke finished, knowing he had said too much. Sakura looked away, her hands moving to rub her arm as she pulled at the sleeve of her uniform.

"Sasuke, I-"

"Save it. I don't want to hear your comments." Sasuke trudged forwards, a headache forming as he rubbed his temples. Naruto waved, a sad look adorning his face as he jogged after his friend, leaving Sakura on the sidewalk alone.

_He never even gave her a chance.

* * *

_

"S-so he denied you completely?" A soft voice over the phone sounded a bit shaky as the girl spoke. Sakura pulled the towel from her long locks, rubbing the white garment over her hair to dry it.

"Yeah! He's a _total_ asshole! Then his friend tried hitting on me and it was just horrible, Hinata." Sakura huffed as she sat on her bed, eyeing herself in the mirror annoyingly. Though she received a decent amount of attention from the opposite sex, she was never able to see what they did. It annoyed her greatly. She heard a small breath come from the over the phone and figured it was her friend thinking to herself.

"Oh! W-well what if you befriend him? Maybe take him to Karaoke night on Friday? I'm sure he would like it considering he sings and all." Sakura made a small face of contemplation before nodding, a small smile forming on her porcelain skin.

"Yeah, good idea Hinata! Alright, my next mission is to befriend Uchiha Sasuke!"

* * *

Sasuke sighed, his shoulders drooping as he walked into the large mansion; his personal hell. He walked in silently, shutting the door and locking it behind him as he sent his hand through his hair, making it askew. He refused to announce his presence, knowing no one was around to hear it. His mother had died when he was eight from a heart attack while his brother, Itachi, was spending his time in America dealing with stocks and commercial trade; his father's work.

Trudging towards his room, he threw his bag in the corner, shutting the door before falling onto his large mattress, welcomed into comfort as he shut his heavy lids.

"_I…Shut her out completely. Even though I wanted to get to know her. I know she's the girl that was playing the piano but…She's so different from when she sings. She's more extravagant and mysterious. We're similar…"_ Sasuke thought as he let his throbbing head rest on the white pillow under him.

"_There's a wall in front of your heart, Sakura. You refuse to let anyone in"_

**We're one in the same.

* * *

**

The next day at school had been a hassle. Groups of musically gifted students filled the halls as they scurried to their classes. Sasuke walked slowly towards chorus, a group of love-stricken girls following behind him, calling out his name in desperation. He growled underneath his breath, his blonde haired friend missing from school today for whatever reason. He figured he had gotten drunk and was currently in a severe hangover.

_Figures._

Opening the door to the classroom, an assortment of beady eyes went to him, eyeing him as they all stood, ready to sing.

"Welcome. Please make yourself useful by sitting in the tenor section, Sasuke." A black haired woman with bright red eyes proclaimed as she eyed him annoyingly.

"hn." Sasuke walked to a group of men as stood at the end, arms crossign over his chest as he grabbed a booklet from the chair in front of him, scanning the music in confusion.

"_I have no idea what this means…"_ He looked around the room, black eyes watching in curiosity as the teens sang their hearts out, each synchronizing and harmonizing with one another. Their blend was perfect as they matched the pitches appropriately. Sasuke sat in silence, his ears listening as they sang. If he wasn't able to read music, he could at least learn it from his musical ear. It was one of his many raw talents.

"_This is going to be a long year…"

* * *

_

Sakura let out an exasperated sigh as she sat next to Hinata, whom was rubbing her back affectionately while smiling at the brooding girl.

"It's okay, Sakura-chan! You can do it!" encouraged the girl. Hinata wasn't the most enthused person, though she tried to show it to the best of her ability especially since her best friend's feelings hung in the balance. Sakura looked up from her arms as she blew a strand of pink from her eyes.

"I can't do this, Hinata! It's way too difficult to befriend and asshole!" She grunted, sitting back in her chair as she started picking at the table in thought. Hinata giggled softly, her eyes moving behind her as she searched for the black haired ice cube. Grabbing hold of her friend's shirt, she tugged, causing Sakura to look up from her sudden fascination in picking at the table.

"He's over there, Sakura-chan! Go talk to h-him!" She stated, her eyes showing a bit of excitement as she tried to move the gloomy rosette girl. She grunted as a response, standing and brushing off her skirt as a way to hopefully delay her one fear.

_Rejection._

She silently motivated herself, telling her mind and body to stay put and hold your ground; don't let what he says hurt you in anyway. It was all for a bet anyway.

Tugging at the sweater of the Uchiha, she put on a false smile; appearing genuine as Sasuke turned, his eyes glowering at her.

"What do you want?" an icy voice clung in the air, piercing her like a knife as she felt her breath hitch, her face becoming hot as she thought of what to say. After a quick second, she chuckled softly, sitting beside him as he rose an eyebrow at her antics.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to Karaoke Night at a teen bar this Friday! I've gone before and it's a lot of fun!" The girl giggled as she played with a strand of her long hair to appeal to her "innocent" act. She thought it was working quite well. Sasuke eyed her suspiciously, his hand pulling towards his bangs as he tried to hide the small smirk forming on his lips.

"_Damn it…She's cute"_

Sasuke merely sighed, his face returning to his normal, unemotional gaze as he watched her.

"Fine. But, on one condition." He paused, making sure she was listening as she leaned closer, Sasuke looking away as a response. "You have to sing…_With me."_

Words escaped her at first, her eyes never leaving the black eyes of the man before her. It seemed like forever before she broke away; her mind seemingly blank.

"Thank you, S-Sasuke. I'll meet you there." Standing, the girl left without another word, her feet moving back towards her friend who sat silently, watching. Upon arriving at the table, Sakura looked down, her side swept bangs making a curtain over her jade eyes.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, what's w-wrong? What did he say?" Hinata asked longingly, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"I have to sing…With _him._"

_Silence._

"Uh..oh…"


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time- I've been on Vacation . Please enjoy the chapter! Don't forget to review! :D

* * *

Her face was hot, her mind struggling to comprehend the sudden burden she forced herself into. Staring at the ceiling, her eyes were hard and hazy as confusing and troubling thoughts overtook her wracked brain. She was dead meat. For she, a respected pianist in a school filled with musically inclined students was now forced to show her secret; her _voice._ It was quite a dilemma in her opinion, though she knew the overall situation to others was nothing major. It aggravated her to no end as her thin eyebrows furrowed in frustration. How was _she_ to sing a song with a man she had no intentions of being friendly with? Much less talking to.

Her thoughts trailed to the bet she made with the red haired bother; Karin. She grumbled as she lifted her pillow from behind her and put it onto her face in exasperation. She was using the boy to beat a rival; someone she has despised for as long as she could remember. It sounded worse then she thought; using someone for her own desires. But when has she ever done such a thing before? She couldn't recall a time she used another human being for selfish reasons. A first and last time can't be too bad, right? Sighing, she rolled to her side, her hands opening and closing as she thought in the deafening silence of her room.

"_Sakura! Turn that crap down and practice your piano! You have a concert coming up! Get busy!" A young, pink haired girl heard from downstairs. She rolled her eyes, tucking a piece of short pink hair behind her as she listened to her radio. It echoed through her room, seeping below the door frame and erupting through the rest of the house. She didn't care though. The woman that sang sounded so in tune; perfectly in sync with the music in the background as she belted out notes. She was enchanted. Sakura stood from her spot and walked to the piano sitting in the corner of her room as she sat, listening to the music as she tried to match it. It took a bit of effort and re-dos before she finally learned the melody. Afterward, she sang with the music, her voice reaching her own ears as she smiled. Just knowing she was able to create something as beautiful with her voice then her piano amazed her as she continued to practice her new found talent._

The distant memory recently plagued her as emerald orbs cast themselves downwards. Such a far off memory that started had this; A passion that had brought her here. Who would have known her secret; the only thing that set her apart, was going to be discovered? To lead to a winding road of events? Sakura had no idea.

The next morning came unpleasantly quick as Sakura awoke with a grunt. A yawn escaped past her teeth as she tried to run her fingers through her tangled, pink mane. She winced as it pulled at her scalp as she stopped her actions and stood her weight shifting from her bed to her heels. Her feet stumbled over one another as the pinkette looked at her tired sea foam green eyes in the mirror. A reflection, for whatever reason, she still hasn't gotten used to. At a young age, she had accepted the fact that she wasn't the attractive and "popular" type. It was the fact of life that she wasn't going to be on top as someone to be admired for looks. At the time, her wide forehead lacked compassion as she was teased for the large and noticeable skin above her eyes. She had grown bangs for the very reason to cover it. Her pink tresses were light and made her seem lighter compared to her pale skin. In addition, it was short and choppy; her mother not wanting to pay for haircuts for her, thus, she did it herself. As Sakura grew older, the "want" to be pretty faded as she let nature take its course. She grew curves in appropriate places as her hair went a few shades darker, contrasting with her light skin and jade eyes. The girl she saw now was no longer the girl she once was.

"_Is the attention from guys changing me? Or that everyone fears me?"_ Sakura shook the thought from her head as she got ready for school. The thought pestered her as she showered, her anger seeping through her veins as she flushed red, rubbing her hair roughly as shampoo bubbled and lathered her locks. After finishing, she shut the water, moving to grab the towel as she grabbed her brush and started brushing through the tangles that managed to form as she showered. She changed quickly, applying mascara as she let her hair dry naturally, walking from the bathroom to change into her uniform. She took little time in the morning to get ready, feeling that if people couldn't accept her as herself, then she shouldn't bother.

Her uniform was black, verging gray. It consisted of a three quarter sleeved sweater over a white button up that cuffed over the end of the sweater. Her legs were adorned with a black skirt, white brimming the bottom as she put on white socks and black dress shoes. She clipped back the sides of her pink tresses behind her head with a small red clip, letting her side bangs sweep to the right as small strands of pink framed both sides. Nodding at her appearance, she walked out the door, her hunger manageable as she slung her bag over her shoulder.

* * *

_A slight stench came from behind him as the man grunted, his nose and eyebrows crinkling. He turned, glaring at the blonde behind him whom was leaning against the wall smoking a cigar._

"_Can you not smoke a cigar, idiot? They smell horrible." Naruto chuckled, his blue eyes were colored a bit dark from the darkness in the room, his eyes holding anger and melancholy. _

"_Teme, you got us into this shit hole, so no; I can't. Only pussies smoke Cigs. Besides, I smoke when I'm troubled..." Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his friend, his coal colored eyes becoming hard as they matched the blonde's across the cell. He himself was sitting on a bench that was bolted to the concrete floor below them. His fingers intertwined as his chin rested on the top of his laced extremities. _

_His mind went to the events just a few hours before._

_Sitting on a stool, his feet resting on a piece of wood attached to the chair he was on as he took another swing of the beer in his hand. Naruto and he had forged their passes in order to get into the bar; wanting a night to party. He scoffed as the blonde starting rubbing his front against the back of a long haired girl whose clothing was much too revealing for his liking. Shaking his head, he noticed another presence near by, a girl approaching him as she took a seat next to him. She gave him a lustful stare as he simply ignored it, finishing off his beer as the bartender replaced it with a full, cold one. He rarely got drunk, but he would admit he was a bit tipsy. It wasn't anything he couldn't shake off. He could hold his liquor well. _

_The girl positioned next to him licked her bottom lip, her jet black hair clinging to the side of her face as it reached her shoulders. She was only wearing a push up bra with fishnet over it, her shorts riding up her legs as she wore high-heals that were strapped to her ankle. _

"_Hey there, sir. What's your name?" She etched her voice with seduction as she gave a deep chuckle, her hazel eyes dancing with the flashing lights as the loud music echoed through his ears. He gave an agitated look to the woman as she ignored the hint to leave as she drew closer to him, not realizing he didn't answer her previous question."We should dance." She started to pull him when a loud voice was heard behind him. By the slurring, he could tell the man was drunk without even looking at him. Turning, the girl seemed to cower behind him as Sasuke stood upright, his eyes glaring at the tall and large man in front of him. _

"_Y-you beder not be firting wit my girfwend" came his voice angerly as he spat. Sasuke scoffed, eying the woman behind him in disgust._

"_No, not even close." The girl gave him a look of annoyance and confusion as the man's fists clenched in anger, his hands moving to the collar of Sasuke's shirt as he spat in his face._

"_Are you callin' her ugly?" Came the man's voice as he yelled, his face drawing closer to the onyx haired boy as Sasuke scowled, his patience wearing thin. _

"_Back off, Asshole." Sasuke seethed back menacingly. _

_Snap. _

_The man yelled in anger as his fist flew through the air towards Sasuke's face. It was caught as Sasuke glared at him, his eyes turning darker, clouding up as it almost seemed blood red in the poor lighting of the club. The man gasped softly, his hazy eyes growing hard in annoyance as he dropped the boy, going to kick him but it was futile; Sasuke dodged as he threw a punch of his own. It connected, the drunken man stumbling back from the impact as he tried to regain the breath he lost from the blow. Running towards him, he gave a war cry as Sasuke was met with the drunken man's eyes. At the last second, he drew a knife from his pocket, slashing it towards the boy. _

_Sasuke's eye's widened as the sharp object connected with the side of his stomach. Though he was only grazed, he knew the sudden flaw he had made would cost him a scar. Shaking it off, he watched as blood slowly seeped through his shirt. The bar seemingly grew quiet as some chanted to fight. The boy looked around the room, trying to search for his friend so they could leave before anything else happened. Knowing that wasn't the case, he returned his gaze back to the drunken idiot before him, putting his hands out in caution as they began circling, a group of people forming around them._

_Once again, the older man charged; knife in hand. Sasuke ducked as his armed hand slashed horizontally towards his chest. Crouching, Sasuke moved his left foot across the floor, tripping the already unsteady man over as he pounced on top of him; his anger now evident. Holding onto the collar of his damp shirt he began punching him consecutively, ignoring the silence that was growing everyone as they stood shocked and horrified at what was occurring. _

_Naruto appeared from the crowd as he watched his best friend in disbelief. He knew Sasuke had a violent side, but showing this amount of emotion in public was something he rarely saw. Growing worried at the increased attention, he ran to his friend, his hands grabbing his forearm before he gave another blow to the battered and bleeding man._

"_Dude! Knock it off before we get ki-" _

"_You! Stop!" The two looked behind them as men clad in dark blue uniforms approached them, hoisting them to their feet harshly as they slammed them both against the wall. They brought their hands behind their back, a small click sounding before they realized they were being arrested. Sasuke grunted, looking down as his bangs cast a shadow, his embarrassment evident. He lost his cool. An _Uchiha.

_His father was going to be _pissed.

Sasuke groaned in annoyance as he awoke from his slumber. Memories from that night had flooded back to him; much to his dismay. It was the reason he was in the damn school he was in now. Oh, how he hated it there. The people were nothing but musical geniuses whom never did anything but practice and talk about pointless things. It annoyed him to _no end._

Then, there was that pink haired girl. He smirked softly at the memory of her emerald eyes and cocky grin. She was tough, he'd give her that. But, she was, deep down, the cause of all his disdain. Unbeknownst to Sasuke, she would be his downfall.

* * *

The day was going by surprisingly quick, classes passing with ease as Sakura stared ahead of her, the bell ringing in the classroom.

"Alright. You may all go." Sakura stood as her classmates did the same, her emerald eyes scanning the classroom as they locked onto a boy passing past the doorway. She cringed inwardly, her thoughts from the morning reoccuring as they poisioned her brain. She shook them away desperately. She dreaded the thought of what was to happen tonight but she sucked in a breath and ran after him.

"Sas-" She stopped calling for him as red came into view. She cursed inwardly as her fists clenched in frustration and, was that jealousy? No, of course not. **Impossible.**

_Karin...Bitch._

The redhead clung to the man's arm, her eyes taking note of the disgusted look on his face. She cheered inwardly as she stepped closer, trying to hear their conversation.

"Sasuke-kun! Do you want to come to my place to hear me sing! I just made up this new song and-"

"No" she chuckled as Karin gave a crestfallen look as her grip loosened slightly, Sasuke taking the moment of weakness to escape her grasp. "Get lost." With those final words, he kept walking.

Sakura laughed as Karin's head drooped their eyes meeting for a quick glare before Sakura walked past her, flicking her pink strands behind her before jogging off to find Sasuke.

"Hey, Sasuke! Wait up!" Sakura called after the obsidian eyed man as he turned to meet her gaze in an uncaring manner. She gave him a quick, curt smile before walking next to him as they headed out of the school. There was no sun visible as dark gray clouds loomed dangerously over their heads. Looking up, Sakura grunted as she turned to Sasuke who seemed to be in thought. She nudged him softly, causing him to turn to her with a scowl present on his gorgeous features.

"Ne, It looks like it's going to rain."

"Ah." Sakura frowned at the short answer. She thought she was anti-social and an incompetent speaker? Well, this guy was worse.

"So! Are you excited about Karaoke tonight?" She put on a cheery facade to match the one she had given him yesterday. He simply scoffed, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Actually, no." Sakura gave him a look. It was mixed with annoyance. For being new, he was too damn cocky for her liking. She crossed her arms over her chest as she seethed beside him. He gave her a side glance as he chuckled at her reaction.

"Surprised?" The girl huffed as Sasuke shook his head. He narrowed his eyes ahead of him.

"_I seriously don't belong here. Fuck me..."_

_

* * *

_

Sakura walked into the loud bar, people drinking soda as they chatted happily with one another. She coughed awkwardly, looking around to see anyone she knew. She felt a tap and turned, her eyes meeting with white as she smiled.

"Hey, Hinata!" The said girl smiled, her hair down. She wore dark blue skinny jeans with sandals and a simple white T-shirt covered by a leather jacket. Sakura admitted she looked nice, admiring her from afar. A cringing thought was always present when she was around her friend. Pretty, Intelligent, talented, and kind. Hinata had qualities to go far and beyond Sakura, their personalities clashing immensely. A girl who came from a prestigious family; parents that held high expectations. Sakura was bringing her down. She knew it, though refused to admit it openly. Hinata was the only thing she had; the only one she could go to.

Sakura's clothing consisted of a red cropped sweater that curved down her neckline, though nothing too revealing. She wore skinny jeans and furry, knitted boots that went just past her ankles, covering her jeans. Lastly, she adorned herself with a brown, knitted belt around her waist and over the sweater along with silver hoop earrings. Casual, yet stylish. Just the way she liked it.

"H-hi Sakura-chan!" The girl gave her a shy smile as her bright pale eyes glistened with the light overhead. Other chatted happily around them as they looked at the Karaoke stand standing just a few feet from them. Sakura gulped and inwardly cringed. She felt a tug at her shirt and turned to meet the gaze of her friend.

"Don't get too bummed, Sakura-chan! Y-you'll be fine." The girl looked down as she twiddled her pointer fingers. "I-it's not _that_ bad." Her voice trailed off as Sakura tried to suppress a glare. Sighing, she rubbed the back of her neck to relieve her stressful thoughts.

"To you, it may not seem that way. You're talented in everything you do, Hinata." She shut her eyes as Hinata gave her surprised look. "I, on the other hand, only have piano to set me apart. It's the only thing I have to be recognized by." Her voice trailed as she muttered the last portion. "It's the only thing I _can_ be recognized by..." She shook off the last part, giving Hinata a smile who returned a confused stare. Sakura giggled as she clung to Hinata, her emerald eyes moving around the room.

"Now, where the hell is that chicken-ass guy, Sasuke?" She joked. A sudden chill ran down her spine as she felt a hot breath by her ear.

"Chicken-ass? That's a new one..." She heard a sarcastic whisper behind her. Grunting, she swung around. Jade met onyx as she gulped, trying to shake off the pink rising to her cheeks.

"S-sasuke?" Sakura muttered innocently, her demeanor automatically changing as she switched to the innocent and young girl. Why do men find that so attractive? She would never know. Maybe that was how Hinata had so many suitors. She shrugged it off, wondering if her act had worked on the obsidian eyed man. He smirked, tilting his head to the side as he gave her an odd glance.

"Hello, Sakura." He gave her a nod as a greeting as his hands were stuffed into his pockets. She eyed him, noticing his attire as she giggled lightly to herself, her pink eyebrow raising in interest.

He wore loose, teared jeans that were slightly washed out, revealing a bit of his striped navy and white boxers. His shirt was black and fitting, though simple. Overall, he looked mysterious, yet strangely alluring. Internally, she slapped herself.

No. Uchiha Sasuke is _not_ alluring. Bad Sakura. Bad!

Sasuke pointed to the microphone to the side as the girl was brought from her thoughts. Her eyes widened as she froze. Oh no. _This_ is what she was dreading.

Taking a step in the direction he was pointing, she followed a few steps behind; hesitant. She couldn't back out. She would be considered a coward; her respect lost. That was the _last_ thing she wanted. Especially now. She needed to know what Sasuke could do. It was necessary. Her breath hitched as she released it slowly, ridding the chills from her being as she forged on strongly and in confidence.

Sasuke grabbed the microphone in an uncaring manner as he got comfortable, moving the cord around to get comfortable as he stood, watching the screen as he waited for her to pick a song. Looking at her, he motioned with his head to the screen.

"Pick something I know. I want to get this over with." Sakura scoffed, nodding as she moved next to him, her eyebrows slightly betraying her "nice" side as she grumbled under her breath. It was noticed by the raven haired man as he chuckled.

"_How amusing..."_

The girl flipped through the songs knowingly, not wanting to keep the man behind her waiting. When she came to a familiar song, she moved aside, looking at Sasuke for approval. He rolled his eyes as he nodded knowingly. She smirked as she pressed play, her past fears forgotten.

The music began as eyes moved towards the two teens, the lights dimming as the melody reached the ears of the crowd. A sudden circle formed as people watched. Some faces were familiar to the girl, but she shook it off as she clung to the microphone. Here it goes...

Sasuke sucked in a breath, his eyes moving around the room as he watched people gather around him. He grunted as he began to sing.

_Lately I've been thinking  
About the things that we've been through.  
And I don't know if I'd be here,  
If not for you._

_I had to take a little time  
To try to work things out.  
And you should know that  
I have never meant  
To let you down._

Sakura's eyes widened as she listened to the boy beside her, her eyes wandered to Sasuke as her mouth was slightly agape. So, he could actually sing. Interesting. Smirking, she chimed in as the words flashed across the screen.

_Cause I, I  
Wanna tell you that I'm sorry  
And I, I  
Even when I'm not giving enough  
And I'm taking too much  
You're still there for me  
Even when I got nothing at all  
And I'm ready to fall  
You're still there for me  
There for me  
There for me_

_Even when I can't be there for you  
You're always there for me._

Sasuke smirked as he listened to the familiar voice reaching his ear. He turned to meet the gaze of the girl as he awaited for her to sing the next verse.

_Sometimes I know I can be  
So hard to understand (It's ok)  
Even when I'm lost  
You show me who I really am.  
Life with me hasn't always been an easy ride  
But because of you I've learned_

_To lose my selfish pride..._

They drew closer, their voices coming together magically as people stared in wonderment. They were captured in each others gaze, their voice mixing together solemnly and beautifully in one tune.

_Cause I, I_

_Wanna tell you that I'm sorry  
And I, I  
Even when I'm not giving enough  
And I'm taking too much  
You're still there for me.  
Even when I got nothing at all  
And I'm ready to fall  
You're still there for me.  
There for me.  
There for me._

__

Even when I can't be there for you  
Oh you're always there for me yeah

Oh no it's love  
Oh (oh)  
It must be love  
Oh...  
It's gotta be real love (It's gotta be real love)

Even when I'm not giving enough  
And I'm taking too much  
You're still there for me  
Even when I got nothing at all  
And I'm ready to fall  
You're still there for me  
There for me  
There for me

_Even when I can't be there for you (When I can't be there)  
Even when I can't be there for you  
You're always there for me._

The couple finished, breaths slightly faster as they were only a few inches apart. Sakura watched as Sasuke looked down at her, an unfamiliar look in his eyes.

"I knew it was you all along, Sakura." a confused look made it's way to her face as the day they met came to mind. She blushed, looking down as she ran from the bar. _From Sasuke_.

* * *

(Woot for 4,300 words! xD)

Song: Still there for me

Artist(s): Corbin bleu ft. Vanessa Hudgens (This is NOT the way Sakura's voice sounds. I only needed to use a cute song with a guy that could sing. o.O)


	5. Chapter 5

Sunlight never welcomed a pink haired female during her slumber, the usual occurrence in the early morning; a formal ritual of her rising to greet the new day. Instead, loud noises seemed to shake her room; her being. Light flashed outside her window every few seconds, the familiar noises following as gray and black mixed above as swept across the sleeping town. Sakura awoke, startled. Viridian eyes moved to the window beside her bed as she stood shakily, tucking a thin, long strand of pink behind her ear in order to appease her annoyance.

Moving the curtains, she allowed for a full view of the darkening sky as she watched in silence, a blank face converging over her features.

Was the sky crying for her? Did it pity her? Or is it telling her to suck up her feelings, and continue onward with her life…

She wasn't really sure…

Two small hands become loose, sliding down the thin fabric as she looked down, her thoughts plaguing her, sending her into a silent hell. One only she can escape from herself. When like this, she found that playing music helped rid her thoughts or, at least, helped her portray it; release it openly. Emerald glanced at the familiar hands that created such melodious chimes; Beings with minds of their own.

They did not twitch to be used nor did they feel like moving from her sides.

_She was trapped…_

Her thoughts from yesterday night replayed themselves as she desperately tried to rid them from her subconscious. The feelings she felt when singing with that boy made her skin crawl as she relived it. She despised the fact he was making her feel this way. It sickened her. Her mind was trapped within these thoughts as they continued, like a video on repeat. She hated when this happened to her. When she felt things she knew she shouldn't be feeling. Ecspecially for him...That boy.

Feet came to life in a sudden flurry as they turned her body, moving her from her room. Sakura groaned, unsure of where they were taking her. They moved quickly, giving her no time for contemplation or hesitation. Instead, what was once a fast walk turned to a jog, quickly forming into a full out sprint. A sprint to nowhere.

Pink hair fell in strands as water collided with it, framing her face and sticking to her bare arms and now damp back. Long sweatpants became heavy and baggy in uncomfortable places as she kept her pace, her feet ignoring the abuse from the hard ground.

Thunder sounded above her as she looked up at the twirling sky. A rush of fear formed as she tried to stop herself.

_Stop…Stop…STOP!_

Her request was never considered.

A sudden halt caused her mind to go blank as she looked up in shock, the place unknown. It was a hidden road, a small bench on the pathway surrounded by lilies and small weeds. She had seen the place before, like a long lost memory, but nothing came to mind.

Heart racing, she knelt on the ground, her eyes shadowed by long, now pink, strands. Shining Emerald turned to a dull forest green.

_She was so defenseless now…_

Now, in an unknown place, an unknown time, surrounded by non-existing strangers, she was weak. Her timing was always poor, but this topped most, she admitted to herself. Yes. When one is weak, they have no where to turn but the ground. For it's the only stable thing they can hold onto…Or fall onto. Either way, Sakura was there now. In that lonely place. How did she get there so fast?

Uchiha Sasuke…Sasuke Uchiha…That new boy…That beautiful, cold, amazing new boy…

The boy that stood in front of her now, his eyes downcast as he wobbled to and fro, hardly able to keep his balance as he spoke softly.

"Geddup…" Sakura felt her nose cringe, eyebrows stitching together as she stood, the aroma of liquor reaching her nose in disgust.

"You've been drinking…" The girl looked up, eyes meeting with glazed obsidian as she tried to see past the clouds that fogged his vision. Hurt and anger only surfaced through the triumphing cloud. Turning away quickly, the teen moved away, his back slowly retreating in a drunken stupor. Growling softly, Sakura moved, her hands acting on their own as they grabbed his sleeve.

_We repeat the same mishaps…When are they not mistakes?_

"Uchiha…Stop it." She paused, speculating her words before she spoke. "Why were you drinking anyway…?" Sasuke stopped, his eyes glaring at the floor as he chuckled softly, earning a suspicious glance from the girl behind him. Turning he spoke, moving with slightly shortened steps until he reached her form.

"It wasn't because of you…Dumb bitch. Get off your high horse ya annoyin' girl." He looked down, his stature tall and built compared to her short and fragile one. She gave him a hurt look, a hint of question in those viridian eyes.

"W-wha-"

Sasuke grunted, pushing past her as he fell to his knees, gagging by her feet. Bending over beside him, the pink haired girl rubbed his back as an unsightly smell came from him, resembling the content he most likely endured too much of. She looked away, waiting for the noises to seize as she slowly got used to the ridiculing smell. Sasuke sat back on his behind, panting as his head bobbed back and forth. The regurgitated mess on the paved walkway washed away quickly due to the rainfall.

Sakura gave him a hard look, moving his arm around her neck as she hoisted him from the ground, the pouring rain seemingly dragging his weight down further onto her frail shoulders.

"Stupid drunk man…"

Sakura cracked her door open quietly, eyes waving back and forth, searching for a sign of life in her domain before dragging the Uchiha in as he tried to help by attempting to walk, resulting in consecutive stumbles. Soon, she made it to her room, practically throwing the man to her bed as he landed with a soft noise as his back hit the comforters of her bedside. Sighing in content, he formed into a ball as he slowly drifted to sleep.

_"You stupid, ignorant, annoying man…Why do you fascinate me so?"_

Growling, the pinkette sat at the edge of the bed, laying horizontally on the edge as she watched him from her position, his face pointed towards her as they were graced with relaxed and peaceful features that made her heart jump. She too felt the cursed blessing of sleep.

_Cursed blessing..._

For she wanted him to be there when she awoke; for her to see that beautiful ruffled hair, black eyes casted with long matching lashes. She wanted to see his tired eyes greet her later, but the odds were slim. The blessing of _sleeping_ in the same _room_, the same_ bed_ as Sasuke was enticing. But cursed, because she was sleeping in the _same_ room, and in the _same_ bed as Sasuke.

_What a beautiful curse it was..._

A small pull on her end of the blanket caused the peacefully sleeping girl to awake with another jolt, eyes clashing with onyx as he froze, his eyes unreadable. She blushed a light pink as it tinged her cheeks as she looked him over. His bangs were in his eyes slightly as they covered his forhead, it's normal ruffle in the back more disheveled than usual. His tired eyes were a piercing black, a bit of a familiar fog, but not enough to cloud his vision. She hoped...

"How are you feeling?" Sakura moved towards him as she stood, a small smile forming on her lips as she stepped a bit closer. In turn, he tensed as bit as he looked away, his fingers running through his unique blue tinted locks. Groaning, he replied in a monotoned voice.

"Fine..." The girl couldn't help but raise an eyebrow of suspicion as his antics showed otherwise. His actions seemed foreign to her, though nothing surprising her. She knew the man before her was indeed unpredictable. Not that she minded...Much.

"Fine, eh? Then tell me why you were plastered..." the pink haired girl crossed her arms over her chest, demanding an answer from the Uchiha as he scoffed at her words, rolling his eyes in annoyance as he tired to push past her small being.

"I don't have to tell you anything." Hurt. Her heart hurt after that cold, piercing comment. Like ice, a sword; it cut her deep. She felt her breath get caught in her throat as it delayed her speech.

"Don't walk away from me...Idiot."

Frowning, the girl turned to face the retreating boy. Stamping her foot on the ground, she hollered towards him in anger, letting it spew from her mouth in ways she was not known or even noted for.

"Tell me why you were drunk! Why would you do something so stupid and immature! You're only hurting yourself you idiot! Why ca-" Slap.

A numbness fell over the girl as she grew silent, her head turned to the side as a slowly emerging sting coursed through her now reddened face. Before her stood a horrified Uchiha who hid it behind his onyx colored bangs and long, silhouetting lashes.

"My life...is none of your concern. Leave me alone." Tears stung the edges of her eyes as they brimmed emerald, a sparkle forming as they fell freely without a care; without control. Physical pain no longer bothered her. The idea that she couldn't help someone was. It was tearing her from the inside out.

"You shouldn't be left alone...If you do stupid things like that." She spoke. She spoke without consent. She expected another hit from the boy, but received an elongated glance, as if asking her to lie to him. Tell him everything he did was ok, that he was forgiven. That his life wasn't as bad as it seemed. That his father didn't hate him, his best friend wasn't a bad influence, and that people didn't only take note of his good looks; his shell.

No. The Uchiha wasn't scared of any of those things, only angered. He was thankful, as well. On the inside, even the almighty Sasuke was petrified to see what has become of it. What has become of his heart and it's ability to love and cherish.

_Where had those feelings gone?_

"Why are you doing this?" It was a question that he needed to ask. Needed to be answered. Sakura looked own in thought then returned to look at the boy as he gave her a longing stare.

"Even people that claim to be tough, need a shoulder to lean on. You aren't alone, Sasuke. You never were..." Sasuke eyed the pink haired female he was now facing. Fists ckenched periodically as he watched her in silence, her emerald eyes shining with the peaking sun behind her. The rest of the room was illuminated with a small glow as she took a step closer, the pain from her bare feet shot up through her legs, though she ignored it. In turn, Sasuke stepped back, looking the side of the petite girl. She paused, looking him over before tilting her head to the side. With a small thought she pushed past him, moving down a small hallway towards her room.

"Come, Uchiha."

The teen hesitated, his eyes demonstrating his contemplation before he complied, following the girl as she walked knowingly around the large house. She stopped, eying him over her shoulder as he turned into a room, Sasuke following a few steps behind her.

Inside, lay a single, black piano which stood tall in front of a large window, overlooking the town in all it's glory. Sasuke felt goosebumps raise on his neck and arms, only noticing the girl as she began playing a soft tune. He sat in a chair beside the door, leaning back as he watched in what could be represented as boredom, though it was the opposite.

The girl let her fingers move freely across the piano as she moved back and forth, letting the music take her soul to another place; another time. The melodic music was accompanied by her humming as she shut her eyes, music seemingly endless as she played with a passion unmatched in Sasuke's eyes. The scene behind her seemed to match the theme of the music. A dark sky with only a small, ray of sunshine as rain fell like tiny trinkets from the scattered clouds. Sasuke watched her as his heart spoke for him.

"Why did you run away last night...?"The girl hesitated, her fingers stopping on a single 'G' that hung in the air. She continued playing softly, never returning her gaze to the wondering buy as she spoke and played with ease.

"I was...Scared." the word she used to describe her feelings never seemed to match how she actually felt. Sure, she was scared, but not only that. The unknown feeling plagued her for a bit. But, pushing things to the side was her specialty. Sasuke quirked an eyebrow, putting his hand on his head as he shut his eyes, trying to push out the growing headache.

"Scared of what?" his tone sounded annoyed, though he directed it at the wrong thing. Or person... Though, he knew he was always that way, never able to control his antics or words. Thus, his lack of words was to prevent him in these situations.

"Of people knowing my secret." She opened he eyes, turning her head as viridian clashed with dark obsidian pools. His look demonstrated for a further explanation without the need of him asking her. She continued. "I was never encouraged to sing. My time in school is meant to practice and try to perfect my piano playing. So, if people were to see me singing yesterday, much less with someone else, rumors were going to be spread and I could possibly lose the respect it's taken me song long to gain..." She felt her eyebrows scrunch in anger as she pounded her fingers against the keys, stopping as her agitation took hold of her as she sat staring at the musical insturment. Sasuke watchedher in slight amusement.

"So, that's all you were worried about, huh?" His comment caught her off guard as she stared at him in disbelief. That's all? Was he mocking her?

The boy stood, walking towards her sitting being as his stature overtook hers as she stared at him, her head tilted upwards. The boy sat down beside her, looking at the piano silently as Sakura watched him.

"What was that supposed to mean?" Sasuke didn't look at her as he spoke, his fingers trailing the white keys.

"You get yourself worked up over stupid shit. Stop being annoying. No one cares if you sing or not." His eyes met hers. She didn't know what to feel. The boy was blunt and it slightly pleased her. Like she could trust his word, because he was always right. Turning away, she let her eyes follow his moving hands in thought.

"So, tell me. Why were you drunk?" Sasuke stopped, his orbs on sharing the same sight of his now still fingers. His tongue was moving inside his tightly shut mouth as he felt his voice falter, his obsidian eyes glancing every so often at the pink haired girl beside him.

"I...Drink when I have too much on my mind..." Sakura watched as he shifted uncomfortably on the seat. She moved a bit closer as he whispered his response. "Yesterday...I don't know. It was just weird for me." The pinkette gave him a questioning look that he caught from the corner of his eye, causing him to continue.

"I was happy." A smile. A true, sencere smile formed on the girl's face. This friendly reminder caused her to blush, knownig she was capable of such a thing. Even if it was caused by him. Sasuke returned the girl's previous expression of curiosity. She shook her head, her long pink tresses moving behind her as Sasuke smirked at her antics.

_"Why is she so..."_

"Come on, Uchiha. You should go home. It's four o'clock and my parents are coming home from work soon." The onyx haired man stood, nodding as he moved from the room to the doorway, Sakura a few steps behind him before he paused, looking over his shoulder.

"Thanks...You're not that bad for a faker..." Stop. _Pause._ What? _Faker..._

_Asshole..._

The girl glared at him, his smirk growing wider, forming a cocky grin.

"What's that supposed to mean, hmm? Uchiha?" Sasuke chuckled, his large hand placing itself atop a pink blob, rubbing the soft silk the silhouetted down past the small of her back.

"You put on that tough guy mask to prevent yourself from getting hurt. But, I like this part of you. You're as innocent as you look...Sakura."

With just a few steps, he was out the door, a shocked pink haired girl with large emerald orbs left behind.

_"Why is she so...Cute?"_


	6. Chapter 6

Two days. Two very _long_ days have passed since she had last encountered the Uchiha. Her days had consisted of practicing, more practicing, spending time with Hinata, and ignoring her family. Fun times.

The morning began just like any other school day. The pinkette awoke, performing her normal morning routine with ease with ten minutes to spare. Her footsteps were light as she walked along the paved sidewalk, a gentle wind sweeping through her pink strands, lifting them effortlessly. Her jade eyes scanned the road, noticing a few familiar faces also walking to school. She hardly paid any heed to others, never finding the importance of befriending everyone in her school. They were all competing against each other in one way or another. It was about talent and beauty. Nothing more.

A boisterous voice pierced her ears in a sickening familiarity. Turning her head to the right, she shifted her bag which slung casually over a single shoulder. As she tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear, she watched a bright blonde come into her focus just a few strides behind her. Her breath hitched as onyx spiked hair came into view, the sun over head reflecting off of it, giving the boy an angelic look. His cold eyes gleaming as he slightly squinted, his muscular shoulders broad while his large hands were tucked into the pockets of his slacks.

A pink covered the cheeks of the girl, her gaze moving towards her feet, a light scoff escaping past her plump lips. Biting her lower lip, she felt her stomach churn in anxiousness and uneasiness. The sight of the boy made her uncomfortable, especially after seeing him in such a weakened state. After what he had told her just two days ago, she couldn't help but grow angry as her cheeks matched her hair in frustration and embarrassment. She folded her arms over her chest, sticking her nose into the air as she quickened her pace, not wanting the pair to notice her.

A tugging at her chest caught Sakura off guard, a frown gracing her porcelain skin suddenly. She moved her eyes to the side, hoping to catch one more glimpse of the two boys that strode casually behind her. Sighing, she couldn't help but wonder if Sasuke was feeling the same as she. If he cared for her at all. The idea seemed farfetched, a dream that would never become a reality. Grunting, she continued walking, the view of the school approaching.

* * *

"_He never stops talking…"_ Sasuke rolled his eyes, an annoyed expression present on his defined face. It was a nice day, the sun shining brightly over him, his eyes hardly able to adjust to it. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he walked beside the blonde, tuning out his constant babbling.

A flash of pink caught his eye, his charcoal eyes moving to meet the back of a girl's head. Blinking, he easily recognized the long thin strands of the female he had encountered only a few days before. A knot formed in his abdomen, the tip of his tongue clicking off the top of his pallet. A wave of nostalgia came to him as he remembered only small parts of the night he had encountered her, and then slapping her before mocking her. He didn't mean to act so harshly. It was only habit for him to push things away that forced him to encounter issues he didn't wish to address. And she wouldn't stop _caring_. It made him sick. Why care for someone you hardly know? He had already concluded he would never understand her logic.

He took in her figure from the back, shifting uncomfortably as he glanced at his friend who was too deep in his monologue to notice him. Moving his gaze back to the girl, he noticed a slight tilt of her head, almost as though she were looking for something, until she quickly turned back, walking faster towards the direction of school. Raising an eyebrow, Sasuke eyed her from a distance. The waving of her hair became his focus as it reached the small of her back, gentle winds lifting it up in silent waves that seemed to mesmerize him. A sudden chuckle brought him from his reverie. Turning, he saw the grinning face of his friend beside him as Sasuke proceeded to glare at the blonde.

"What are you looking at idiot?" Sasuke grumbled, his glare never faltering as Naruto ignored the snide remark. Patting him on the shoulder, he grinned, eyeing him carefully.

"I should ask you the same thing, Teme." A chuckle escaped his lips as Sasuke rolled his eyes, not amused by his friend's smart talk. Shifting his bag, he walked ahead of Naruto, answering his question with a simple grunt. Naruto broke out in a jog to catch up with Sasuke, who ignored his presence when he arrived next to him.

"Come on Teme, just admit you think Sakura-chan is hot." Sasuke stopped suddenly, shocking the blonde as he too stopped, looking back at his friend who sent him death glares.

"I would _never _find _her_ hot." An eyebrow rose on the boisterous teen's face as he studied his friend for a short while before shrugging.

"Suit yourself then, Sasuke." He finished happily, pumping his fist into the air as he sprinted towards the school, leaving his friend behind. With an annoyed grunt, Sasuke followed, walking with his head tilted downward, his bangs covering his guilt ridden orbs.

"_She's so much more than hot…She's beautiful._

* * *

_"_What have I done? I wish I could run  
Away from this ship goin' under  
Just tryin' to help, hurt everyone  
Now I feel the weight of the world is  
On my shoulders…"

A soft melody came from the auditorium. The tall ceiling filling with a gentle voice, emotion laced through every syllable. A single piano stood in the middle of it all as slender fingers played a tune.

Sasuke sat silently on the balcony above, his eyes on the girl singing her heart away. She did this almost every day at lunch. A beautiful melody flowing from her extremities as a pure voice flew from her lips. He didn't recognize the song as he listened to her carefully, taking in the lyrics.

"What can you do when your good isn't good enough?  
When all that you touch tumbles down?  
'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things  
I just wanna fix it somehow  
But how many it times will it take?  
Oh, how many times will it take for me  
To get it right?

To get it right…"

Sasuke remained silent as he listened. She spoke to him through the song as he saw her eyes close, hiding her emotion filled eyes. The music grew stronger as she became enveloped in the song.

"Can I start again with my faith shaken?  
'Cause I can't go back and undo this  
I just have to stay and face my mistakes  
But if I get stronger and wiser  
I'll get through this

What can you do when your good isn't good enough?  
When all that you touch tumbles down?  
'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things  
I just wanna fix it somehow  
But how many it times will it take?  
Oh, how many times will it take for me

To get it right?

To get it right….

So I throw up my fist  
throw a punch in the air  
And accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair  
Yeah, I'll send out a wish  
I'll send up a prayer  
And finally, someone will see  
How much I care!

What can you do when your good isn't good enough?  
When all that you touch tumbles down?  
'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things  
I just wanna fix it somehow  
But how many it times will it take?  
Oh, how many times will it take for me

To get it right…"

A silent breath was released as Sasuke stared down at her. His eyes were soft, amazed at the girl's talent. She had removed her mask as he saw into her. Smiling slightly, he shook his head, moving towards the door where he left in disbelief.

She never ceased to amazed him.

* * *

Sakura let a breeze hit her face, her jade orbs closing, her long lashes hitting her high cheekbones as she took a deep breath, taking in the clean air. Pink locks flew around her neck, some intertwining as they settled over her shoulder. Sighing, she looked behind her, her black skirt moving and hitting her legs, the soft fabric rubbing against her thighs. Sitting, she wrapped her arms around her knees, her eyes opening and looking at the blue sky.

She enjoyed the silence instead of the constant music and melodies coming from her school. The roof was one of the few places she could get away from the noise. To run from the constant pounding in her head to be better, louder, _different._

A manicured hand shot out from behind her, grabbing a fist full of pink and tugging hard. Sakura hissed, her eyes shutting as she felt her head rock, her hands moving to grab at her long hair, hoping to free herself.

"You think you're sly, Sakura? Pulling a dirty trick like that…" Viridian eyes widened, looking back to see a fiery red. Grunting, she grumbled.

"Karin…Let go of me you stupid bitch!" Karin chuckled, pulling harder and forcing her face onto the concrete ground below. A sound erupted from the girl as she struggled, all the weight of the girl on her face and back. She couldn't escape.

Forcing Sakura to look at her, she moved her head to the side, her grip tightening.

"I heard what you did Sakura. Singing with him at that bar. Picking that love sick song and trying to win him over with your skanky ways. Well I'm putting a stop to it. _Now."_ Sakura's eyes widened, a glare forming as she struggled to move, the weight of the girl more than she had originally thought.

"All is fair in love and war, Karin. He was all over me." Grinning, she gave her a sly smile. "He even came over after for more…_Fun."_ Red that matched the girl's hair formed on her cheeks, her anger escalating. Yelling, she gripped her hair tighter, lifting her head and slamming it hard against the concrete. Sakura shouted in agony, her vision becoming hazy from the impact. Groaning, she felt a headache forming, a liquid forming by her temple as Sakura paid little heed to it.

"You're lying! He would never!" Sakura smirked, knowing she was getting to the girl. She didn't care about the little power she had at the moment, she liked infuriating the red-head. Their positions didn't matter. She knew she was winning, and she was going to entertain this idea until the girl gave up. Karin was weak, and she knew it. Chuckling, she continued antagonizing the girl. "Yeah, he did. We even slept in the _same_ bed. My parents are out of town so we had plenty of time to do _whatever_ we wanted."

Karin let out an agitated yell. The weight from Sakura's back disappeared as she was flipped over on her back, her face towards the clear sky as red came into view once more. The familiar face of the red-head was all she saw, her vision blurred as she felt a blow to her face, an odd feeling that soon stung shortly after. Another blow came, one similar to the previous that hit her other cheek. It took her a few seconds to react, the grabbing of her collar shaking her from her confusion. Gripping the wrists of the red-head, she glared hard, her eyebrows furrowing together in annoyance and anger.

"Get off of me." She whispered, her anger growing as she felt a dark feeling in her stomach. It was bubbling within her, piercing her stomach as it began to rise in her throat. She wanted to strangle the girl that was on top of her. Tossing her off, she stood shakily, noticing a pool of red behind her. She figured her head was bleeding, caked blood staining her pink her. Karin visibly swallowed hard, stepping back as she kept her crimson eyes on Sakura's petite form.

"You're a liar! He would _never_ want someone like you!" Karin's voice projected across the roof, a hard wind almost pushing Sakura's weak form over. Sakura smirked, her jade eyes darker as the sound of her heart pounded in her ear.

"I would never _lie_ about something so serious. I'm important to him." Sakura's words trailed off, her eyes becoming downcast as she bit her tongue. She wished she hadn't said that. She could only _wish_ to be important to someone like him. Someone so strong yet so weak and fragile. A hard shell with a soft inside that only ever shows around her. That, she could only wish for. Grunting, her headache became worse, her eyes shutting tightly as she mumbled a stream of curses beneath her breath, her green orbs opening and settling on the shaking girl before her. With one last shout, Karin stamped her foot, turning to the door leading to the school.

"I'll make sure you suffer Sakura!" She tugged at the door, her breath hitching as she looked upwards, her eyes settling on a beautiful figure, whose coal eyes glared daggers at her form.

"What are you doing...?" Sasuke's voice trailed off, a familiar pink shining behind the girl in front of him. He couldn't get a clear view from his position as he looked to Karin.

Karin felt her mouth go dry, her speech no longer with her as she stumbled back, unsure of how to react. Sasuke stepped forward, his eyes never leaving the crimson haired woman as he repeated his question. Swallowing, Karin shook her head, her form shaking.

"I…She…" her words were lost as he tongue became dry. "Why would you pick her?" She shouted suddenly, coming to her senses. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, overlooking the girl as she spoke. Sasuke didn't answer her, pushing past the teen as he stopped, his eyes widening.

Sakura, the girl he had just seen playing so beautifully, stood before him, her eyes hazy, a dark green that no longer shined with passion. Her hair was drenched with blood on one side; her face had an assortment of scratches, while her cheeks were turning purple from abuse. He looked at her hands and winced, her knuckles scraped and mistreated, enchanting slender fingers that once played graceful melodies now looked torn and used. Stepping towards her slowly, his eyes grew softer, her weak and battered state made his chest tight with anger.

"Sakura…" She smiled at him, causing him to stop, his face showing slight concern as she laughed lightly.

"I'm okay…Sasuke-kun."

_Falling._

"_Please…Just catch me." _

"Sakura!"

* * *

WOOOOOT! Chapterrr! Look at my profile, I updated it and gave you all the low down on everything. So, Go there :D Sorry if this is shorter then intended. I couldn't pull this together like I wanted. :/

Song: Get it Right from Glee


End file.
